


Life in the Twenty-First Century [Podfic]

by Lunate8



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Community: multipodicity, Multi, OT3, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Podfic of "Life in the Twenty-First Century" written by aces]</p><p>Alec Hardison, if pressed, would probably suggest that he subscribes to a post-modern definition of identity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life in the Twenty-First Century [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Life in the Twenty-First Century](https://archiveofourown.org/works/94454) by [aces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aces/pseuds/aces). 



> Recorded for Multipodicity 2011 and Podfic_bingo 2011.

**Length:** 25:27

**Downloads:**  
[Audiofic Archive (mp3, zipped, 23.3MB)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/life-in-twenty-first-century-0)  
[Audiofic Archive (m4b, zipped, 21.1 MB)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/life-in-twenty-first-century-audiobook-0)

**Original post:** [on DW](http://lunate8.dreamwidth.org/13445.html) | [on LJ](http://lunate8.livejournal.com/12878.html)

_Please do not upload or stream this podfic anywhere without my permission._


End file.
